villagelifefandomcom-20200222-history
Villager
Villagers are the main characters in Village Life. They will live in your village and work the land in order to survive and flourish. You start off with six villagers (three male, three female) of varying ages. You will need to attend to their needs in order to gain happiness until they die of old age. Your villagers will go through seven life stages. Stage 1: Baby Between the ages of 0-1, your villager will be a baby. Their needs will be simple - fire, water, milk and baby toys such as rattles. They will crawl around your village. You start the game with two newborn babies - one boy and one girl. Stage 2: Toddler Between the ages of 2 and 4, your villager will be a toddler. Their needs will be the same as babies, but they are now able to walk instead of crawl. Stage 3: Child When your villager reaches the age of 5, they will be come a child. Children no longer need milk, and now want adult items such as strawberries, flutes and dance mats, as well as a home of their own. Children are still unable to contribute to society, but are very different to babies. Child villagers will skip happily around the village, and occasionally will pick their nose. Children will also now talk to other villagers and have a very high-pitched voice. As children are unable to work, they spend all of their time using fun items. Keeping them amused is the best and easiest way to level up. You will start the game with one child villager. Stage 4: Teen When your villager turns 13, they will become a teenager. You will be able to pick a life skill for them, and teenage villagers will begin working. Teenage villagers will talk to other villagers with a lower-pitched voice, but still higher than adult villagers. Teenagers will not feed babies. Stage 5: Adult When your villager turns 18, they become an adult. They will have a specific 'Romance' want, and you will need to find them a partner. Twenty-four hours after you have found your adult a date, their mind will turn to marriage. You can either break up or propose marriage to their partner. A marriage must be agreed by both players. Married adults will eventually want to have children of their own. This can happen from as soon as they get married up until about 40, but they will not have a baby every time they want to. A pregnancy lasts for 24 hours. Should they fail, you have to wait 8 hours to try again. Pregnant women will not be able to do any work other than feeding babies and toddlers. You start the game with three adults. Stage 6: Old Older villagers, between the ages of 41 and 74, can still do everything adults can, except they won't try to have babies (unless they have a younger spouse). Older villagers have faded hair in the same colour they were born with. Stage 7: Elder When your villager turns 75, they become elders. Elder villagers sometimes stop working, although most will continue. Elders have dark or light grey hair, and their voices change. Elders will not try to have babies. They will remain elders until they take the final journey. Trivia * Other than pregnancy, there is no difference between male and female villagers. * Villagers may leave your village when they get married. Villagers may also move out if your population reaches its limit, to make room for new babies. * Male villagers seem to wear sleeves more often where females don't usually. * Some male villagers start to go bald when they become older. Category:Villager